Amplified
by jazziisms
Summary: Mikasa's titan sunk into a defensive stance, arms up, and Eren's mirrored her. Distinctively, Mikasa could hear Hanji's usual instructions (which have been repeated several times, so it was okay if she tuned the woman out a little bit), but her gaze was on the young man who had captured her heart at the tender age of nine. Eremika. Oneshot. AUish.


**This was a request on Tumblr that I couldn't resist _not_ putting up here as well! This is an AUish prompt in which Mikasa is also a titan shifter. I had fun writing this one. Enjoy!**

* * *

She felt _amazing_.

The power coursing through her veins was almost _frightening_. All of her senses were amplified. Nothing but _pure, raw_ bloodlust. She's been practicing though. The first time she transformed, it was all a blur after that. She could vaguely recall some things though. Like the monstrous roar that came from _her _new mouth. Her drive to kill every single titan that dared to cross her way. Familiar green eyes fierce and bright in the setting sun before another shifter's body rammed into hers, knocking her to the ground. Shaking the earth around them.

That was when she couldn't control herself. When she struggled just like Eren had in the beginning. Eren, who had been the very one to pin her down and stop her from indirectly killing innocents with her sloppiness.

But that sloppiness soon turned to skill and stealth, and just like that – she tapped into her training through her titan and was able to put Eren down. Just like she used to when they were just cadets, training together.

Her titan form resembled Eren's, skin a few shades lighter and shining pearly in the sunlight, as curvy as Annie's; well toned and built. She let her hair grow as long as her titan form, which extended down to her bosom. Stormy grey hues shone in a beautiful ferocity. And somehow, her beloved scarf changed with her, hanging beautifully around her neck in its increased size.

Mikasa's memory was getting better, and she could think more clearly. She started to remember the conversation she had with Eren shortly before transforming. Hanji wanted to see them spar together again, to which Mikasa had no objection…

_"Ready?"_

_Mikasa turned around as Eren walked up to her, lips curved up in that boyish grin she loved so much. She had to remind herself to breathe and nodded. "Ready." When had he gotten so…tall?_

_"Okay. Just remember to relax, eh?"_

_"You're telling _me _to _relax?_"_

_Eren snickered. "You know what I mean, Mikasa."_

_"I know. Thanks."_

_Their gazes lingered, and she subconsciously licked her lips; noticing his eyes drift down as she did it. The temptation was almost too much to bare. So badly did she want to close the space between them and…and…God, she had to focus. He had to focus. "Well…I guess we should-"_

_"Eren! Mikasa! You guys ready? Let's do this!" Hanji's loud, exuberant voice rang out across the field._

_"That's my _ear,_ four-eyes," Levi growled._

_"Guess that's our cue. Good luck out there," said Eren, nudging her with his arm before he ran off. Mikasa gave him a head start, watching him absently before she pushed herself into a run; raising her hand up to her parting mouth, revealing her ready, razor sharp teeth. And then –_

_Crack!_

Mikasa's titan sunk into a defensive stance, arms up, and Eren's mirrored her. Distinctively, Mikasa could hear Hanji's usual instructions (which have been repeated several times, so it was okay if she tuned the woman out a little bit), but her gaze was on the young man who had captured her heart at the tender age of nine. Even as a titan, he was no less attractive, and god…it was getting harder to resist him.

Maybe he…maybe he thought that her titan was attractive too?

Mikasa snapped out of it as Eren made the first move, and she threw up her arm to block him. Just like that, they fell back into their forbidden dance, dodging and jabbing at each other; not intentionally trying to hurt the other, but at the same time they knew how to challenge the other enough to the brink. They met each other punch for punch. Kick for kick. Block. Dodge. Upper cut. Side kick. Duck. Turn. Repeat. Deep grunts and cries emitted from both titan shifters. There were plenty of times when Sasha and Connie teased them for saying they sounded like they were having '_titan sex_' – which of course, was physically_ impossible_ – but that didn't stop the other two from relishing in their antics continuously.

_THUD._

Mikasa was thrown on her back and she cried in surprise (coming out several octaves deeper from her titan mouth), and Eren pinned her to the ground. He inhaled and she braced herself for the roar that would have made her stomach drop to her feet if she was human.

But it never came.

Instead, Eren continued to stare down at her with that face that always looked like he was smiling. Who knows? Maybe he was. She'll never find out. When he started to lean down, she immediately tensed up. Although she knew that he would never hurt her, there was always the possibility that he could subconsciously flip his humanity off with a switch and tear at her throat.

What was he…?

Mikasa lay still, eyebrows furrowing in confusion from her place at the nape of her titan's neck. Eren stared at her for the longest beat of silence in her life before he closed the distance and…pressed…his forehead…against…hers?

His titan closed his eyes and a deep, guttural sound rumbled in his massive chest.

It was then when Mikasa realized that Eren – Eren's titan – was _purring_.

She couldn't tell if she was blushing or not.

_Eren…what are you…? _she thought, but relaxed under him, and she even heard her own titan mewling back in response to him. _Eren…_She lifted her titan's head and rubbed her cheek against his. _Titans aren't supposed to be gentle creatures but…we're not just monsters. We're…we're human. We have a sense of humanity_.

She smiled from within the nape, and little did she know, so was he.

"O-kaaaay, lovebirds! You guys can change back now!" Hanji's voice broke their trance and, just like Eren would have if he were human, Eren's titan scrambled off of her in a fashion that made Mikasa's chest rumble with what was laughter but came off as barking.

Same old, same old, Eren.

.

She walked back from the showers, clad in her bra and shorts, feeling fresh and clean and ready to unwind for a few hours. That is, if Levi didn't find her first.

The raven was so caught up in her train of thought that she didn't notice someone who had been waiting for her. A calloused, tanned hand yanked her inside her bedroom, and in a flash had her against the door; mildly wet, shirtless body pressed flush against her own. Mikasa's heart rammed inside of her chest, ready to burst out of her ribcage. Her cheeks burned, and her eyes were wider than usual. Of course. It was _him_.

Eren smirked, leaning their foreheads together, his hands grasping her hips with a gentle firmness.

"Eren," she said breathlessly, fingers curving around his shoulder blades.

"Mikasa," he said back simply, stroking her hip bones with his thumbs.

"You scared me," she accused, narrowing her eyes, chest heaving slightly. "What are you doing in here?"

"Waiting for you." He sniffed, dropping his face to her shoulder. Brushing his lips softly against her milky skin. "You smell good," he whispered, letting his kisses travel further up her throat.

Mikasa's head fell back against the door with a faint _bump,_ giving him more access to her neck. "Mm…you're not supposed to be in here."

"You're acting like that's stopped me before." Eren lifted his head, latching his lips onto her ear. Gently suckling.

She whimpered. "Eren, I have to get dressed…" But she was arching into him; pulling him closer.

"Not for another hour and a half…" Blunt teeth grazed her earlobe.

Mikasa opened her eyes, not realizing until now that they were closed, and met his heated gaze; seeing her own wanton reflection in his emerald green orbs. Just like that, she surrendered with a moan and kissed him passionately, hopping up so he could grab her thighs and carry her back to the mattress.

Their bodies became one under the setting sun.


End file.
